


catch 22

by riieme



Category: Brave 10
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, a touch of fluff, kamanosuke is a brat as per usual, saizou wants sleep, slightly ill-fitting titles, what's new lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riieme/pseuds/riieme
Summary: " It's 2:42 AM when Saizō learns of the city-wide blackout. "kamanosuke is a little shit in other words.





	catch 22

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i know i'm supposed to be working on that brave 10 kirikama au but look i'm doing this summer writing prompt challenge thing AND I SWEAR IM STILL WORKING ON IT but this fic isn't part of that au. this is a random thing where kamanosuke isn't messed up (ish) he's just a brat.

 

It's 2:42 AM when Saizō learns of the city-wide blackout. His phone goes off a minute before 2:40, all _ping, ping, ping!_ It wakes him up. Needless to say, he's not particularly happy when he slides the phone open ( he had removed notification banners from appearing on his lock-screen after a certain, nosy red-head blew Saizō's head off about not including him in the exclusive, _"non-kamanosuke chat"_ ) and sees a red bubble next to the messaging app that says "22." Seriously, _what the fuck._ He taps ( _smashes,_ would be more appropriate ) the indigo and white icon.

He almost chucks the damn thing when he sees the sender.

At 2:39 AM, twenty-two messages were sent subsequently by none other than the second-most annoying person in existence— _Kamanosuke Yuri._ What an ill-befitting last name. _Lily,_ his ass.

They're mostly composed of only-pronounceable-if-you- _really-_ try, all caps words, with his name repeated a few times just in case he didn't understand the messages were for _him._ ( also a shit ton of cursing, because again— "yuri" is an incredibly ironic last name. )

He texts back—

> (2:40) **basically ffxv noctis:** You are the literal devil what the fuck are you freaking about Kamanosuke

Not even a minute later, Kamanosuke ( probably fueled on coffee because someone introduced it to him and the damn idiot immediately developed an addiction ) sends—

> _(2:41) **prettierthanthatbitch:** HOW HAVE YOU NOT NOTICED!??????????? IT'S ALL DARK!!!!_
> 
> **_prettierthanthatbitch:_** _My lights all suddenly turned off. And my computers dead and the charger isn't working_
> 
> **_prettierthanthatbitch:_** _I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF WINNING AGAINST THIS STUPID SMUG FUCKING CHILD DAMMIT_
> 
> _(2:42) **prettierthanthatbitch:** Saizo can i go over? Im rlly rlly bored. There's nothing to do :(_

It's 2:41 AM when Saizō decides he's about done with Kamanosuke Yuri. He's _completely_ done only a minute later. Why Kamanosuke is up at almost _three-fucking_ in the morning is beyond him ( a lie— coffee is why ), but the thoughtless brat couldn't even consider that even if he didn't value sleep, other people did?! But of course, someone as selfish as Kamanosuke probably wouldn't care even if he _did_ think about it.

> (2:42) **basically ffxv noctis:** Be bored by yourself I'm trying to sleep.
> 
> _(2:43) **prettierthanthatbitch:** God saizo why r u so mean to me. I'm not the one who killed ur dog _
> 
> (2:44) **basically ffxv noctis:** That's not as funny as you seem to think
> 
> (2:45) **basically ffxv noctis:** You should just go to sleep honestly
> 
> _(2:45) **prettierthanthatbitch:** But like that's the thing. I can't_
> 
> **_prettierthanthatbitch:_** _I'm completely hyped up on coffee_
> 
> **_prettierthanthatbitch:_** _Please_
> 
> (2:46) **basically ffxv noctis:** I said you would regret drinking so much coffee
> 
> **_prettierthanthatbitch:_** _Ugggggh_
> 
> **_prettierthanthatbitch:_** _Yeah i know u did but now I can't sleep and I don't have anything to do_
> 
> _(2:47) **prettierthanthatbitch:** Saizo _
> 
> **_prettierthanthatbitch:_** _I know you're mad at me but think about it_
> 
> **_prettierthanthatbitch:_** _It could be a sleep over_
> 
> (2:48) **basically ffxv noctis:** No
> 
> **_prettierthanthatbitch:_** _But we used to have sleepovers all the time_
> 
> (2:49) **basically ffxv noctis:** Yeah and I literally never slept a wink whenever you were over
> 
> **_prettierthanthatbitch:_** _Fine I'll sleep if u let me come over_
> 
> (2:50) **basically ffxv noctis:** No you won't
> 
> **basically ffxv noctis:** Anyway I'm putting my phone on mute and going back to sleep
> 
> (2:51) **_prettierthanthatbitch:_** _DONT U FUCKING DARE_
> 
> **basically ffxv noctis:** Don't bother texting me because I won't see it

He tosses his phone onto the floor. He is sure Kamanosuke is furiously typing a fuming response, but he's too tired to care. It's unbelievable that Kamanosuke would wake him up with twenty-two pings and then ask to spend the night over at Saizō's house. His impudence never ceases to _piss Saizō off,_ and he's not sure if he can even sleep anymore. Thanks, Kamanosuke.

He closes his eyes regardless, in the hope that if he shuts his eyes long enough, he might fall back asleep. ( it would be hypocritical of him to tell kamanosuke to shut his caffeine-rigged mind off if he doesn't do the same— )

… _ba-thump._

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

A _con_ -stant _rhy_ -thm—

_Loud_ and fast—

_One_ sheep, _two_ sheep, _three_ sheep, _four_ sheep—

Nu- _mer_ -ical sheep, _des_ -perate sheep, count-ing sheep, _clop_ -ping sheep. Anything to focus his mind— that doesn't sound right. He thinks for a moment. It's not "focus," since that would make his mind _more_ active. Then— to narrow— to _limit_ his mind?

_Oh for fuck's sake._

His eyes open, and he flings his body up.

"This is just too annoying," he mutters as he slips out of bed and retrieves his phone from the floor.

> (2:59) **basically ffxv noctis:** Fine

Maybe it's the sudden shortage of sleep that makes him send a text to Kamanosuke instead of making some sleepy tea. In the back of his mind, he knows he'll regret it in the morning when he can barely function because Kamanosuke is a tiny, hyper Chihuahua on a caffeine high who doesn't understand the word "sleep."

> (3:00) **_prettierthanthatbitch:_** _Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!_
> 
> **_prettierthanthatbitch:_** _Ilu. Ill be there in like a few_

Saizō sighs. He wonders if he could get Kamanosuke to bring some coffee with him.

_( —and he's a hypocrite through and through. )_

**Author's Note:**

> ahem yes i know catch 22 doesn't exactly fit the fic BUT LOOK i didn't know what else to call it so  
> anyway yes also fuck ao3 formatting


End file.
